Poderoso
by yamila.ar
Summary: Se siente poderoso cuando va por los pasillos del Hospital. Y ve cosas que nadie más ve. Narrado desde el punto de vista de un personaje no regular .


**PODEROSO  
**  
Caminar por los pasillos del Hospital me hace sentir poderoso. Aunque no lo soy. Ni un poquito.

Es que cuando voy por ahí veo cosas que otros no ven, cosas que el resto del personal de este Hospital pasa desapercibidas.

Por ejemplo, la nueva recepcionista está caladísima por Grant, de Rayos. El guardia de seguridad grandote como un gorila es gay hasta la médula. Y la vieja que reparte juguetes entre los niños fue la responsable de aquella crisis en la maternidad hace algunos años.

Ya lo digo: observo a la gente mucho más de lo que parece. Y eso es mayormente porque paso las horas (tanto ocupadas como muertas) vagando por los pasillos.

La última historia jugosa que vi involucra al doctor House. El mismo doctor House que me contrató hace unos meses para hacerle del "doctor Lustradora". Fue divertido, confieso. Y saqué unos buenos dólares.

Cierta vez escuché que la doctora Cameron lo paraba a la salida de Diagnósticos, y en la conversación escuché que decía algo así como "¿yo te agrado? Necesito saber". Me asomé por la esquina y lo vi titubear, llevarse la mano tras la espalda y cruzar los dedos índice y medio. "No", le respondió. Pero desde mi lugar supe que mentía. Dio media vuelta y cuando estuvo lejos de ella comenzó a murmurar: "por supuesto que me agrada. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que soy de piedra?".

En otra ocasión, ella se le acercó y le dijo algo así como "yo pensaba que no puedes amar. Pero es sólo que no puedes amarme a mí". El idiota se quedó ahí parado, duro. Y otra vez, cuando ella estuvo lejos dijo "ojalá pudiera no amarte. Todo me sería mucho más fácil".

Que él tenga título de médico con doble especialización y yo no haya terminado la secundaria no significa que él sea más inteligente que yo. Yo encontré el amor, lo atrapé, y hoy estoy casado con la mujer que amo, y hasta tenemos dos hijos preciosos. Pero él... me da bronca de tan idiota.

A lo que iba: mi historia jugosa.

Hoy me mandaron a limpiar el pasillo de las consultas y la propia consulta uno. Al parecer, el doctor House había hecho vomitar a un tipo y a su esposa, que dejaron manchados piso y paredes por varios metros.

Cuando entré a la sala el tipo estaba tirado en la camilla muy campante, comiendo una hamburguesa. No creo que me haya reconocido, ni siquiera me miró, sólo se quedó ahí masticando con toda naturalidad. Así que me puse a limpiar directamente para no perder más tiempo.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y luego la voz de la doctora Cameron. Alcé apenas la cabeza para verla. Estaba empapada en sudor, llevaba varios mechones de pelo pegados a la cara, jadeaba, pero tenía una enorme sonrisa. Volví a concentrarme en mi limpieza mientras los escuchaba.

- Parece que acabaras de ganar una maratón, - la molestó él. Aparentemente ella no le hizo mucho caso. Volvió a insistir. - ¿Vienes de una sesión de sexo salvaje muy placentero?

Hasta yo me ruboricé con el comentario, pero la doctora siguió inmutable.

- Hay un embotellamiento y corrí tres calles para llegar aquí, - explicó con clama.

- ¿Venía Godzilla persiguiéndote? ¿O un ejército de zombies? Nop, debió ser una oferta de zapatos en el centro comercial y necesitas que te preste dinero de mi copiosa billetera, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría tu sonrisa.

- Te traigo una buena noticia.

- Entonces, suéltala. ¿A qué esperas?

Yo ya casi terminaba de limpiar y no quería quedarme con las ganas de escuchar, así que reduje mi ritmo.

- Primero contéstame algo.

House habló con la boca llena, pero dijo algo como:

- Mientras no me metas en aprietos puedes preguntar lo que sea.

Se hizo un silencio que logró ponerme incómodo. De hecho, nervioso, pateé el balde de agua que había llevado conmigo. Murmuré un "lo siento", pero no parecieron escucharme.

- ¿Aún quieres que trabaje para ti?

- ¿Es que me extrañas? - la voz de él dejó traslucir una sonrisa, pero la doctora no le contestó. - Claaro.. Cuando te pregunté el otro día me mentiste, ¿verdad? - Otra vez sin respuesta. - ¿Quieres que despida a Trece?

- Si el otro día te mentí fue para que no despidieras a Trece. No hubiera sido justo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? La mustia con cara de nada te causaba compasión... ¿Qué cambió?

Vi los pies de la doctora Cameron acercándose a la camilla. Y yo ya estaba realmente por terminar.

- Trece estaba a cuatro calles de aquí tomando un autobús a Detroit con otra chica a la que iba besando... Así que no creo que tengas que despedirla... Acabo de confirmarlo con Cuddy.

Me puse de pie. Los doctores se estaban mirando fijo con sendas sonrisas como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

- ¿Y qué dice Chase sobre que vuelvas a Diagnósticos? - Tenía una expresión entre la ironía y la alegría. El doctor Chase anda hecho una furia desde hace unas dos semanas.

- Nada. No tiene derecho.

Ahí entendí por qué la furia del doctor Chase. Pero era evidente que la doctora Cameron seguía calada por House. Yo no tenía ninguna duda, claro. Se veía, se notaba. Los doctores Chase y Cameron rompieron, y en ese momento no pude sentirme más feliz. ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Soy un romántico... Y estos dos estaban destinados a ser...

El doctor Chase y la señora Warner han sido sólo obstáculos. Porque, claro, sé que la señora Warner le fue infiel a su marido con House.

Estoy dando vueltas y ya me desvié de mi historia. Quedé con los doctores House y Cameron sonriéndose. Yo me sentí de más y empecé mi recorrido a la puerta para seguir limpiando el pasillo.

Como cinco minutos después terminé con el corredor y descubrí que había olvidado un trapo dentro de la consulta. Y ahí el centro de mi historia. Porque cuando abrí la puerta vi a la doctora Cameron tumbada de espaldas en la camilla, y el doctor House, sin chaqueta ni camisa, estaba sobre ella, devorándola a besos.

Fui, recogí el trapo y volví a la puerta. Todo sin ser notado. Les dejé sobre la encimera una copia de la llave y salí, poniendo el cerrojo para que no fueran molestados.

No sé qué habrá pasado en esos cinco minutos que no estuve, pero está claro que debió ser algo que finalmente los obligara a abrir los ojos. La verdad, no me importa mucho. Ya están juntos, y es lo que vale.

Yo volví a mis pasillos. Mis dominios. Donde no sólo veo lo que otros no ven, sino que también ayudo al destino a cumplir sus preceptos. Por eso me siento poderoso. Aunque no lo soy. Ni un poquito

_** FIN **_


End file.
